A sterile air module that includes a high efficiency particulate air filter and a blower for discharging air under pressure through the filter.
In the prior art it is old to provide a filter system for a clean room that includes a housing having a single air inlet, and an outlet, a high efficiency particulate air filter in the outlet, and a blower in the housing for drawing air in through the inlet and discharging air through the filter to pass through the outlet; for example see my U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,530. Further it is old to provide clean rooms, free from particulate matter and suitable for medical research, surgery theaters, patient care rooms, and sophisticated industrial processes by circulating HEPA filtered air downwardly from ceiling to floor or across from wall to wall, in each case carrying return room air through ducts external to the room back to blowers and HEPA filters for recycling. However, such prior art filter systems do not provide for both recirculating room air and discharging fresh air into the room. In order to provide a sterile air module that filters both recycled room air and fresh air, this invention has been made.